


You don't mean what you said

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [36]
Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are inevitable, uncontrollable, unbelievable, unbreakable, unconditionally bonded. And that's the worst part of all.</p><p>Post GD</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't mean what you said

His words were hornets ready to sting and enough time with him made her learn with the best. On their way back to Auranos, even when Cleo had to nurse Magnus back to health, that’s what they were – poisonous words and sharp insults.

(more often than not, also lips and tongues, but they both blamed it on the desire of making the other shut the hell up)

When they landed, learned that they were now king and queen, their act couldn’t be better. The people was happy with their rulers and the excitement that vibrated the castle’s walls were a great cover to the tension built whenever they shared the same room.

In a particular evening, just a couple of days after Magnus’ arm was released from the sling, they started an argument that began at lunch and had something to do with Agalon, Lucia and magic stones. It rolled down the hill becoming quite the huge snowball and hit its apex when they already were at Cleo’s room.

Somehow, it ended up having the opinions about Cleo’s father and Magnus mother in the open and it all got really ugly so fast to a point where a deep silence installed in the room and they slowly realized that they were standing too close, Cleo trapped with her back to the wall, head up to look at him in the eyes.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

There was a time when his words would be _I know_. A time when his condescending smile would put her in such rage that it would be extremely funny. It was the same time when she’d boil and storm out.

But those were different days and there was a different flutter in her now, followed by the certainty of his statement. _No, you don’t_. She didn’t.

“I wish I could hate you.” Cleo confessed. Because she still remembered everything that Magnus did, the facts hadn’t changed with her feelings.

He leaned closer, his body pressing hers. He smelled of leather and sweat because he had spent a long time training to recover the strength in his healed arm. He smelled of cracks ad desire and she was certain that that was her scent too. And he kissed her, the perfect balance of the kiss they shared in Limeros and every single one of the others.

It wasn’t rushed or desperate, it set its own pace and was rather enjoyable.

“Same thing, princess.” Magnus said the moment their lips unlocked.

He was going to go, like he always did, but this time Cleo held his arm, stopping him.

“I’m the queen now.” She reminded him and then “Your queen. And you’re my king.”

It was the first time Magnus and Cleo spent the night together.


End file.
